Legend Without a Past: 150
by pkmndaisuki
Summary: What makes a legendary Pokémon? Is it the stories about them? Is it their actions? One month after seeing "those children" again on Mt. Quena, Mewtwo asks this of himself.


**(a/n)This is something I cooked up while I was ill. Not going to be continued. Not to be taken too seriously. Thanks.**

**~pkmn  
**

Legend Without a Past – 150

DISCLAIMER: All characters, regions, and towns originally from the Pokémon anime belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, CREATURES, and the American dubs of said anime were originally provided by 4Kids and are now done by Pokémon of the United States of America (PUSA).

All new human characters, landmarks, and nicknames were created by pkmndaisuki, as well as most of the situations in the storyline. All others, i.e., Mewtwo's backstory, belong to the aforementioned companies. (Parts of said backstory also come from the adaptation of _Mewtwo Strikes Back_ by Tracey West.)

Author's Notes: In the beginning, there are a few quotes that are lined up next to each other. This is to give the impression that the thoughts are somewhat overlapping in the character's mind. Furthermore, as for the initial setting, this story is to take place about a month after the events of the TV special/straight-to-DVD-and-VHS movie(depending on where you live: Japan, or anywhere else, I imagine) _Mewtwo Returns._ Thus, we are still in Johto.

Also, I use a variety of color names here. If you don't know what one is, use context clues or Google it.

* * *

It was a relatively quiet night in the deep woods of Johto. The Metapods and Kakuna had taken to resting in preparation for evolution, as well as overall drowsiness. The Pidgey and Spearow nestled in their respective nests while the Hoothoots and Noctowls were wide awake filling the night air with their cries. But there was one cry that did not exactly go along with all the others. This was a cry of...

"HELP!" an echoed voice hung in the air as a mysterious cat-like bipedal figure plummeted into the woods. It fell right past a Pidgey family's nest. In fear, the lot of them flew out to escape whatever had just missed them, who was now a heap in the grass of a clearing. The being, now unconscious, began to dream...

"It's awake!"

"Who am I?" "We proved it could be done."

"Where am I?" "You're as powerful as I thought."

"What is my purpose?" "You will fight."

"You were created by humans to obey humans."

"My creators have used and betrayed me..."

"I.. stand... ALONE!!"

That last memory lingered and echoed in the Pokémon's mind as it slowly opened one wisteria colored eye halfway and barely lifted its head.

"How did I... get... here...." it murmured through its mind before it fell once more and drifted off to sleep again.

"Soon, I will have my revenge..."

"Shall I send them an invitation?" "Meet the world's strongest Pokémon Trainer and the world's most powerful Pokémon. This is..."

"Hello? Helloo? Can you hear me? Hey! Come on, open you're eyes! Please? Wake up!" a young voice called amidst the din of the dream.

"Cynda?" his Pokémon asked in its own language. The formerly sleeping Pokémon awoke sitting up against a tree, staring at the face of a boy who looked about 10 years old. He had saffron-colored hair, teal eyes, a slightly pale complexion and a look of concern on his face. Upon further inspection, he wore a steel blue t-shirt with a golden yellow horizontal stripe in the middle with a pair of khaki seemingly cut shorts (as the hems were shredded) and running shoes with shades of yellow, blue and white emblazoned on them.

With him was a Pokémon, a Cyndaquil. The still-waking Pokémon didn't know how it knew that, but it did know that it wasn't the first time he identified a Pokémon without ever seeing it before. It happened with a Persian roughly more than a year ago.

"Oh, good! It's awake, Blaze!" the boy told his Cyndaquil, who was apparently named Blaze. "Hey, are you OK? What happened?"

"I... I don't know. I... must have... hit something and... fallen, or something," the Pokémon told him, attempting to stand. The boy helped it up but had a look of confusion on his face with a hint of surprise.

"You... can talk?" he asked.

"Not exactly. As you can see, I am not using my mouth to speak to you," the thistle colored being responded.

"So, you're a ventriloquist, then?"

The Pokémon looked puzzled for a moment. "I've never been called that before. But I don't think I am. I do not use normal means of communication whatsoever. I speak through my mind. I believe the word you'd use is 'telepath.'" it explained.

"So, you're a Psychic-type Pokémon, then. I get it. Let's see what you are..." the boy said as he squatted down to his brown backpack and pulled out a red flat box. The boy then pointed the box at the Pokémon, and it opened in two ways; one hinge opened upwards, the other to the side. In a slightly robotic tone, it spoke.

"Mewtwo. The Genetic Pokémon." it began. Mewtwo was astonished that the box knew its name, all the while wondering why it called him the "genetic" Pokémon. The box spoke further. "A vicious legendary Psychic Pokémon created by genetic engineering. Because its battle abilities were raised to the ultimate level, it thinks of only defeating its foes. It usually remains motionless to conserve energy, so that it may unleash its full power in battle. Its cold, glowing eyes strike fear into its enemies."

The boy and Mewtwo stood there motionless for a moment, both staring at the box, aghast.

"So... this is how humans have defined me? A 'vicious' being, a ruthless Pokémon, only thinking of battling? How insensitive. And how inaccurate," Mewtwo declared, breaking the awkward silence.

"So... this is all wrong?" the boy asked.

"To be perfectly honest, I used to be that way. But, back then, I had no choice. I was, as you say, 'brainwashed' by a vile man. He created that image for me; allowing me in the public eye only in battle. Even then, no one but he ever saw me the way you are now. I was always in armor, which was supposed to help me 'concentrate my powers,' as he told me. In truth, I began to rely on the suit for my strengthening, and... I began to rely on him. The second worst mistake I have ever made in my life," the Psychic-type explained. "By the way, what is that thing? That box? And what is your name?"

"Oh, this? This is a Pokédex. It's like an encyclopedia of Pokémon. It holds data on about 250 different species," he said, putting said item back into his bag. "And my name is Trey. I'm from New Bark Town. That's where I got Blaze, here." Trey motioned toward his Cyndaquil.

"Cynda Cyndaa!" it said.

"Good evening to you, too, Blaze," Mewtwo replied, nodding its head.

"So, you said that relying on whoever that guy was was your second worst mistake. So, what was your first, if you don't mind me asking? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Mewtwo looked pensive for a moment, its eyes closed in thought. It sighed, opening its eyes. "No, I will tell you. It's probably best for me to tell someone. But, Trey, Blaze, you both must promise me this: Anything I say to you and have said to you as well as all that that... Pokédex said about me, including my name, must NEVER be told to anyone else. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I promise," Trey told Mewtwo. Blaze cried out in agreement.

"Thank you. Now then, my worst mistake comes in two parts. The first was when I was first created. I was not born like other Pokémon, you see. I was cloned from a Mew, but my DNA had been altered to make me stronger than it. That alteration made me look as I am now and gave me the ability to communicate through my thoughts. The scientists who made me said they wanted to perform 'tests' on me. I thought they were treating me as an inanimate object instead of a living creature. Thus, I retaliated, and destroyed the laboratory, reducing it to rubble and flames. I am unsure about the conditions of the humans who worked there," it recollected. Trey looked at it with widened eyes, completely engulfed in the tale that was being told to him.

"Let's sit down, shall we? That way, I don't fall over in surprise over anything," Trey suggested.

"Fair enough. But, I will need something to sit down on. When I was propped up against that tree, my tail made it a little uncomfortable to be on the ground," Mewtwo told him.

"Sorry. I did that to try and help you. I didn't mean to..." Trey began to apologize, but Mewtwo inturrupted.

"It's alright. I know you meant no harm. You simply did not know what it is like to have a tail. That rock over there should suit me," it stated, looking to a white boulder in the ground with a relatively smooth top. The three, Mewtwo, Trey and Blaze, all moved over to the rock with Trey's pack in tow. Trey and Blaze sat on the grass while Mewtwo sat on the rock and continued his story.

"As I surveyed the damage I caused, I felt almost proud of myself then. Now I feel terrible for such emotions. I stood there among the flames and ashes for a while when I heard a rhythmic whipping noise. It was that of a double-bladed helicopter I won't soon forget which held a man who emerged from it that I won't soon forget.

"He said to me, 'You're as powerful as I thought. If you come with me, I will show you how to use that power. Together, we can control the Earth!'

"I then thought to myself, 'Why should I trust a human?' since I was skeptical about them after my recent encounter with them. But then I recalled his words. 'He said we could control the world. He knows I am more than an experiment. He knows how powerful I am. Perhaps he can help me.'

"I asked him aloud, 'Who are you?'

"And he responded, 'My name is Giovanni. I lead Team Rocket.'"

"Team Rocket?! They're the worst Pokémon Criminal Gang in Johto and Kanto history!" Trey exclaimed in horror. "Their _boss_ came to you?!"

"Yes. I did not know at the time what Team Rocket was, nor did it matter all that much to me. All that mattered to me was his announced status. He told me he was a leader. That impressed me. I thought he would have much to offer, so I went with him.

"Those were the two parts to my worst mistake: the first was destroying the lab and feeling proud about it, and the second was agreeing to work with that man," Mewtwo concluded. "What do you think of me now? Are you afraid of me?"

Trey stared at his interrogator for a moment. He then smiled and said, "No. No, I'm not afraid of you." Mewtwo was stunned.

"Why? After all I have told you about me, why?" it asked in disbelief.

"Because, you said that those were your mistakes. You don't like what you did. You feel sorry about it. Realizing and regretting your mistakes make me think that you aren't a thing like the Pokémon you are now. You aren't like the way you were then now, are you?" Trey wondered aloud.

Mewtwo smiled a little. "No, I don't suppose I am. I have changed. Whether it was for the better or for the worse, I am not sure."

"Cynda cynda cyn cyn cyndacyndaa cyndaquil cynda!" Blaze told Mewtwo, who looked to him in a questioning way.

"You say that you believe I have changed for the better since I was able to talk with you two civilly and share my story calmly instead of attacking you on first sight?" the genetic Pokémon translated.

"Cyn-da!" Blaze nodded, deeming his translation correct.

"Yes, that could be right. You could be right."

"Another thing, though, Mewtwo. The Pokédex said you were a legendary Pokémon," Trey remarked.

"That is also false. I am no legend. To be a legend, you must have been talked about over countless years, have a lavish story of glory or destruction, and be defined as a thing of the past. However, I have no past like that. Since that is the case, how could I be a legendary Pokémon?"


End file.
